What's with those Quileute boys?
by girlreadsalot
Summary: This has little to do with Bella but alot to do with Jacob. This is during Eclipse/Newmoon. When Sarah's best friend Jacob Black starts acting strage she is determined to get to the bottom of it. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

I sighed and gazed out of me red Dodge pickup truck's windshield out at the wet road that led to La Push in front of me. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I'd been living on my own for two weeks.

My mother had decid3ed that the lack of sun in Washington was to depressing. Since my _wonderful_ step-father hated my guts and my mom was naïve enough to believe that I could fend for my self and my six Quarter Horses so she packed up with the step-loser and headed for New England. Considering that as a family we had only lived here for three weeks our old house was still up for sale. I just decided that was the last time I was letting my mothers life changing mistakes ruin my life…again.

I didn't blame her (because John was a brain-washing control freak) I just turned seventeen and was fully capable to care for myself. As I had been doing for the past two weeks I clambered up the front porch steps into the house checked the messages on the answering machine and went out side to care for my horses. My Olympic mountaintop home was very secluded and very spacious. It consisted of a four bedroom cozy log cabin, a stable for my six Quarter Horses.

I got out one of my best barrel horses named Barry just to let him loosen up and stretch his legs. After I was through with him I got out my black Quarter Horse, Prince out. He I was usually a handful so when he acted badly I didn't think anything of it but when my best behaved mare, Gracie started misbehaving I knew something was wrong.

Once I got her calmed down enough that I could see what in the heck she was carrying on about. That's when I heard the crashing and cracking of bramble and underbrush and then I saw a sliver-grey streak of fur. I shuddered and shakily put Gracie back into her stall. I left them in. There was no way I was letting them out with god knows what.

I went into the house and started watching TV when a thought hit me, I needed a job. John wasn't going to allow my mother to send me money to pay for the horses and the bills. _Tomorrow is Saturday,_ I thought tiredly, _I'll go into town and look for a job._

I drove into town completely wracked up on nerves by the time I got down the mountain and into town I had chewed the nails down to mere stubs. I entered the small community store and looked around. They sold everything from groceries to Quileute artifacts. A mother hurried to the only cash register screaming baby in tow. Once the beautiful lady with tan skin and the darkened color of hair that people try to achieve by dying their hair multiple shades of black was finished with the flustered mother I slowly walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" She asked smiling.

I tried to make my eyes less pitiful and smiled in replied, "Yeah I'd like to apply for a job."

The woman smiled, "Well the tourist rush hasn't come yet but they should be here by next week. How does starting on Saturday sound?"

"That's great!" I said enthusiastically.

I wandered outside slowly trying to put off going to my lonely home on Kerr Ridge for as long as possible when I noticed a group of shirtless boys arguing loudly around the side of the store. One of them shoved another.

I fought my way to the middle of the group, "Hey guys, why you want knock it off." It wasn't a question.

One of them stretched up and I realized how incredibly massive these guys actually were but I straightened myself up to seem more tall. "Beat it tourist!" The one that shoved the other snarled.

I don't mind being _asked_ to do something but when I get _told_ what I was going to do I get mad, "Don't. Tell. Me. What to do." I said slowly anger causing me to clench my jaw stubbornly.

"I think you should leave before you get hurt." The guy threatened starting to shake he was so mad.

"Yeah, you wanna know what I think?" I didn't give him time to reply, "I think you are a big bully who uses his massive size to bully others. I don't take lightly about being told what to do."

"You want to fight?" He shouted.

The one who stood aside during the fight spoke up, "No, she doesn't want to fight." He shook his head.

"Paul calm down. Its okay miss really, - we just got into an argument." Said the one who got shoved.

"Yeah," Said the other, "Sam's going to be pissed if you do anything stupid."

A large man strode forward out of the blue, "Paul, Embry cut it out, Paul calm yourself down." He looked to me, "You might want to go home."

I stomped off to my truck, "The nerve of some people." I muttered furious

When I logged onto my cyber-school account a pop up said that I was no longer in the curriculum. I groaned in frustration and looked around frantically for the nearest clock. It was almost eight o 'clock!

I jumped into my truck and sped down the mountain cursing John and my idiotic gullible mother while trying to keep my truck in control on top of the mud.

It wasn't until I was down the ridge and on pavement I realized I had no idea where the high school in La Push was. I pulled over at the nearest house I saw and hurried to the door practically running.

I knocked on the door rapidly. A man in a wheelchair opened the door skillfully maneuvering his chair out of the way from the door, "Can I help you?" He asked his black eyes boring into my indigo ones.

Something in his tone caused my breath to hitch in my throat. It wasn't mean and irritated like I had expected it was kind and slightly amused, "Yeah, I'm looking for the school."

The man opened his mouth to reply but was cut off, "Dad, there is no way I can get there on time now! I have to ride my bike there remember?" A larger version of the decrepit man in the wheelchair arrived in the doorway behind his father.

"My son Jacob is late for school. He can show you where it is."

Jacob was very nice to me he chattered light heartedly until we had to go our separate ways for our classes but we had lunch together with his friends Quil Atera and Embry.


	2. Chapter 2

Embry quit coming into school and it made me curious, "What happened to Embry?" I asked Quil and Jacob during lunch.

Jake and Quil's laughter quickly subsided into an eerie silence and their faces looked unusually solemn.

"What?" I asked worried that I had offended them somehow.

"He's gone to the dark side." Quil said in a bad attempt at a Darth Vader voice.

Jacob punched him hard in the arm, "its not funny Quil." He turned to me his beautiful face dark, "He's run off with Sam Uley and his cult."

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Ask around. People will tell you about him, some think he is just a rebel but Billy," He chuckled darkly and shook his head slowly, "Billy thinks that he's the best thing that ever happened to this place."

Before I could open my mouth to ask what was wrong with him the bell from lunch rang. I knew I wouldn't have the chance to ask Jacob more questions about it until Saturday when he was going to change the tires on my truck.

Jake looked under the hood of my truck looking puzzled.

"What?" I asked.

"Your oil needs changed."

"Oh."

"I can do it after school and have my friend Bella run you up to your house." He offered.

I gave in, "Okay Jake."

I met Bella she seemed nice but at the same time she looked distant. She didn't seem to acknowledge that I was there. I figured I must have not been her favorite person.

One day Jake asked me and Quil if we wanted to go to the movies with him and Bella Swan. Jacob had introduced me to Bella once before and we hung out together in Jakes garage while he worked on their motorcycles. I grimaced, "Sorry Jake, but the vet is coming up to look at Styx's leg, and he's been lame. The vet's coming out from Portland."

Jake quit coming to school so I called Billy to see if he was okay, "Hey Billy, Is Jake okay? He hasn't been in school."

"Yeah," Billy's gruff voice, "Jacob has mono."

I gasped, I had gotten mono once in the eighth grade and it sucked, "Billy, if you need anything give me a call."

"Thanks Sarah." Then the line went dead.

"You're welcome Billy." I muttered disgusted into the phone.

Weeks passed with only Quil and me at our table during lunch. It was quiet while we usually ate in companionable silence, but one day I couldn't take the awkwardness of it anymore, "Quil, what are you doing later?" I asked.

He looked surprised but please, "Nothing why?"

"Do you want to come to my house and ride the horses and maybe kick back and watch a movie?"

His dark eyes sparkled with excitement, "Yeah sure when?"

"Well we could do it right after school." I offered.

"Yeah that's great!"

Quil greeted the horses like an old friend he brushed them and patted them with affection. I asked him which one he wanted to ride and he chose Gracie.

He got on and expertly steered her around me while I tightened my most experienced trail horse, Tex's cinch. "You're good at that." I commented impressed.

Quil grinned at my comment, "When I was little my mom used to make me go to horseback riding lessons in Hoquiam."

"Well, it looks like it's all coming back to you now." I said as I swung into the saddle. I took him on a trail I had discovered a few weeks ago and he was content on the back of the kind mare.

The trail came out in a field it was almost perfectly round and it made me want to kick Tex into a gallop and race across the field. Tex could feel the anticipation that must have been radiating off of my body. In return I could feel him anxiously waiting for the signal that would send the pair of us flying across the field. Instead I turned Tex around and headed back the way we came.

Instead of sitting on the couch we sat in front of the couch using its front as a back rest with a large blanket covering the both of us while we ate popcorn and watched _The Ring_ intently. After that we watched all six of the _Star Wars_ movies.

"It's late." He observed from the clock on the VCR. It said that it was two-fifty-five in the morning.

"Yeah." I thought slowly, "You can stay here if you want." I offered, "I don't have anymore beds but you can sleep on the couch."

He smiled "Yeah that'd be great." I left him the TV remote and the blanket and slowly and careful not to trip back to my bed.

In the morning I wandered into the kitchen to a horrible smell coming from the frying pan on the stove that Quil was trying to salvage, "What are you doing?" I asked him laughing.

"I'm trying to make eggs."

"Trying would be the key word." I said scraping the charred eggs into the trash.

"What? I was trying to be a good citizen!"

"Poor eggs." I said shaking my head.

I sighed and tried to put off going out in the thunderstorm to feed the horses. "What?" Quil asked coming up behind me.

"I have to go out there to take care of the horses."

"And you don't want to?"

"Not in this storm."

"Don't worry I've got your back." He assured me.


	3. Chapter 3

After Quil and I began to spend time together I was anxious to have Jacob back in our little group of friends. I was beginning to think that Quil wanted to be more than friends which I certainly did not want. Don't get me wrong, Quil was a great guy but I just didn't want a relationship. My previous boyfriend was abusive and I wasn't ready for another relationship.

I saw Jacob walking towards First Beach only wearing a pair of cut offs. I stopped my truck and got out, "Jake I thought you had mono." I called, "You should be wearing more than that."

Jacob stopped but didn't turn to face me. I noticed that he grew not only in height but in brawn as well. I walked towards him but when I was a few feet away he interrupted me, "Stay there Sarah. Don't come near me."

"Jake, I've had mono before, I'm pretty sure I can't get it again."

"Go away Sarah. I don't want to see you again." His voice was hard and not the friendly tone I had become used to.

I stopped cold, "What?" I asked puzzled and hurt.

"I said _go away_." His voice was hard and cold as he emphasized the last two words. All I knew was that this wasn't my best friend. This was a stranger.

I stood there gaping like a fish. "Sarah, we can't be friends anymore. Don't come looking for me of I will hurt you."

Each word he spoke was an emotional blow that left a hole in m y heart. Jacob and Quil were the only friends I had here in Washington. There was always Bella Swan but she didn't seem to like me, Lea Clearwater but she didn't seem to like anyone and she was way too protective of her little brother Seth to let me hang out with him and he was a little young and childish for me anyway. The thought of me being alone scared me. I closed my eyes for second to think through things and opened them and respecting Jacob's wishes I slowly got in my truck and drove away wondering what had happened to my best friend.

One day I was riding Tex out in the woods near first beach. I could clearly see the water and the sand from where I was riding. I also saw Quil, Jacob and their new friends. My breath hitched in my throat, weren't these the guys that they hated? Quil had gone to them overnight? One of the men started yelling quite loudly pulling me out of my reverie.

The man's body began to convulse. I was worried he was seizing but then, in a flurry of shredded clothes a giant wolf stood in his place, hackles raised snarling.

Then, Tex started acting out. I completely understood, he was scared for the wolf as even larger than he. I quickly turned him and galloped off into the woods.

My life was now was like being the only bee in a world of butterflies. I was different. The only white person surrounded by beautiful Quiliutes. I sighed at this though while I walked slowly down First Beach. I saw Quil and Jake with the group of shirtless men, Embry was among them. Fury began to boil inside me, "Quil, Jacob!" I yelled causing the group to turn and face me.

"What happened to you Quil? You had my back remember?"

"Things change Sarah." Quil said quietly.

"They do, don't they." It wasn't a question more of an assessment, "What happened to _the dark side_? _The cult_? _The freak_?" I demanded stomping toward them .

"Jacob! You were my best friend. And Quil, You swore to me we would always be best friends." Quil opened his mouth but I cut him off, "Best friends don't leave each other hanging on their own."

"Sarah, you have to leave." Jake said.

"Why Jake?" I demanded so furious that tears were mixing with the rain, "You are the only friends I have. My mom hates me and she was the only person I could talk to until you two came along. If I can't talk to you guys…who can I talk to?"

Jake's eyes told me he wanted to tell me something but his jaw was clenching in frustration, "Just leave Sarah!" He bellowed, "I hate you! I shouldn't see you again unless it's at your funeral!"

His words hit me like a slap in the face, "Maybe you'll get your wish Jacob." I said softly, truly stung, "Maybe I'll get struck by lightning on my way back home. But I won't have a funeral because nobody will be there to claim my body." With that I turned on my heel and marched down the beach, "If you decide who your true friends are the keys are on the driver's seat of my truck." I called without looking back.

"What are you going to walk home?" He demanded loudly.

I stopped short and turned slowly over my shoulder, "Yes Jacob I am." As usual the dirt road that happened to be my driveway was slippery with mud due to the storm. By the two hours that it should have taken me to get to my house I was only halfway there. I fell more than one. I literally cursed Sam for taking my only and best friends. The wind began to pick up as it began to downpour all four types of precipitation.

Lightning forked above me lighting up my path as if it wasn't dark. One fork hit a misfortunate tree. I tried to out run the tree as it began to fall but gravity worked faster. One of the thick limbs knocked me down. I was pinned down by the middle of my back and my arms,

It hurt terribly but I still didn't cry. There was no possible way I could move so I just rested my head on the muddy cold ground. I wasn't sure when storm stopped because it was all dark. The moon was behind the clouds. The foolish girl I was I fought to stay conscious the darkness beckoning me became more and more demanding. The last thing I saw before I could see no more was two yellow lights getting closer in the drizzle and the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**JACOB:**

The words that I had yelled Sarah reverberated in my head over and over. When I closed my eyes the only thing I could see was the pain in her expression so I couldn't sleep. I called Sarah's house to apologize but she wouldn't pick up. My thoughts flashed to her truck sitting in the dull morning sunlight on First Beach.

"I'm going out." I told Billy.

He just nodded in reply

As I drove up the slick road to Sarah's house I saw a tree lying across the road. I got out to move it out of the truck's way when I noticed some blonde hair laying on the mud. "No!" I pushed back the branches to reveal a mud and blood covered Sarah. My heart hurt so incredibly bad, "No!"

I quickly moved the tree to the side of the road and sprinted back to where Sarah lay. I picked her up and her head lolled to the side lifelessly. I could feel her pulse but it was very weak, very faint.

I carefully laid her on the passenger's seat and sped down the ridge. When I got to Sam's place I kicked to door open. Emily who was seated at the kitchen table looking over papers looked up her scarred face pale directed me to the couch, "I'll call doctor Garrendy." She said quickly disappearing down a short hallway where I knew the phone was hanging.

Sam stuck his head around the doorway his black hair tousled and his face looking tired, "Jacob what have you done?" He demanded.

"I found her like this. Apparently she never got home."

Emily bustled back in, "Doctor Garrendy is on his way."

"Jacob, she is suffering from hypothermia." Sam said.

I lay down on the couch next to her to keep her warm. Dr. Garrendy checked her out told me that she had slight hypothermia and a minor concussion, possibly a few broken ribs.

_**SARAH:**_

I felt like I was burning. I was so sure I was dead that I was surprised about being able to feel at all. I opened my eyes slowly from black to normal. The first thing I saw was Jacob frowning down at me.

Wait, "Jacob?" I asked more than a little confused, "I thought you hated me."

He chuckled darkly and smiled, "Sarah, can't you see? I have a hard time being away from you."

I was the one frowning now, "Jake are you bipolar or do you have multiple personalities?"

He laughed. I didn't see what was funny about it. I was being serious!

He stopped laughing and rose from the couch, "I have to go." With that he left. I fell back asleep shortly after.

I woke to the sound of soft talking, "I'm surprised he's kept it a secret for as long as he has." A female voice I recognized as Leah Clearwater said.

"He must've been dying to see her." Another replied, I recognized that as Emily-soon-to-be- Uley.

"He told her he didn't want to see her again unless it was at her funeral." I recognized this voice too, it was Leah Clearwater. She used to work with me until she had gotten sick.

"It must have hurt him to think those words let alone say them." Emily said sympathetically, "Now that he accepts it and hopefully Sarah will to, both of them will finally be happy together."

Puzzled I sat up, "Wha'? I asked groggily.

Emily and Leach exchanged a glance, "Sarah this is Leah Clearwater." Emily introduced.

"Yeah, we worked together." I said wondering they were avoiding the previous conversation. I rose and staggered, a little bit dizzy from just waking up and walked slowly over to the table, "Where's Jake?"

Emily smiled sweetly, "He had to step out. He should be back anytime now, are you hungry?"

My stomach growled loudly in reply causing me to smile sheepishly.

Emily's sweet smile widened, "I'll go grab you something. The muffins should be done by now."

I sat at the small wooden table next to Leah until four large men strode in through the door all of them shirtless.

I bristled at the sight of them and rose from the rickety wooden chair to let one of them have it but Leah stopped me, "Sit down!" She snapped and then in a chagrined tone said, "If they were gentlemen they'd let you have it."

I sank slowly and timidly back into the chair and picked up another muffin.

Embry was among the men; he took on look at me and said, "Wow Sarah, you look like shit."

"Gee, that makes my self-esteem go right through the roof." I said sarcastically.

"What happened?"

"Trees. They don't like me."

"Seth," Leah said, "what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, sis, we're here to wrestle up some grub." Seth Clearwater replied.

We sat and listened to joke and jibes and petty little arguments and to me this seemed to be where I belonged. I hadn't realized how lonely I was at my solitary home, way out in the middle of nowhere.

Jared appeared in the doorway, "Your turn."

The people situated around the house groaned and rose at the same time each grabbing another handful of muffins on their way out the door.

One by one more people replaced the ones who had left. Sam arrived and kissed Emily passionately. For some odd reason my heard squeezed painfully. I dismissed it as pain from my broken ribs.

I picked up a pen and started doodling on a yellow note pad. I finished drawing and gasped at what I had drawn, it was a wolf, so lifelike I thought it could jump off of the page I drew it on. I looked anxiously to the door and jumped in surprise to see Jake leaning on the doorframe casually. He had been watching me amusedly.

For some reason knowing that he was there with me now and okay made me feel whole and at ease.

"Want to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure." I said rising from my chair.

We walked along First Beach calmly. I felt a strange impulse to hold his hand and by glancing sideways at him I could tell he wanted to hold mine too. Finally some distance away from the house he managed to step in front of me and stop.

"Sarah, we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I have this story finished in a notebook and I guess I m gonna have to be mean and tell you that unless you review I won t update. 


	6. Chapter 6

**I think I have tortured you poor souls enough and I take pity on you. I think I m gonna start making the chapters shorter. What do you think?**

* * *

"Yes, Jacob, we do. I said crossing my arms, What is going on? One day you hate me and the next you can t stay away."

He glanced at me through his dark eyes and looked away, "Do you believe in myths?"

I thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess."

He sighed in frustration and shook his head back and forth vigorously, "That's not what I wanted to say. Have you seen or heard of any large wolves running around?"

I felt a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach, "Jacob, tell me that you aren't planning on going out and hunting those wolves. You could get killed!"

Then, he did something that totally shocked me. He threw back his head and laughed, "Why would I do that? I am one."

I frowned, Jake, you should really see a psy-, I stopped short. The look of seriousness on his face was enough to tell me he wasn t kidding. Not to mention the fact that his whole entire body was trembling and somehow he got feet away from me. I was lucky I didn't blink or I would have missed the whole transformation.

There was the rip and snarl of clothes as the shards erupted all around him and the pieces floated lazily to earth. There was a giant russet streaked wolf standing where Jake had been moments before.

"Amazing..." I found myself gasping in awe.

The wolf came towards me with a grin on its face.

I wasn t sure what I was feeling. Was it fear? No, it definitely wasn't that. It was shock and amusement that was most certainly it.

Jacob stopped in front of me. I slowly reached out and locked my fingers in his thick fur. I looked into his eyes. They weren't the eyes of the mono Jake, they were the eyes of my best friend, I threw my hands around his massive neck and cried, "Oh, Jake! It's you!"

There was a slight pressure on my back. It was his paw. This must have been his way of hugging back. I really wasn t sure how long we stood there embracing each other in the mist-like rain. But the throbbing in my ribs was too much to ignore, "We should probably be heading back." I murmured.  
He made a soft yelping noise and we walked down First Beach with my fingers still entwined in his fur. When we arrived back at Emily s small house Jared was waiting on the front porch with some clothes in his hands. He threw them over my head and Jacob caught them in his mouth and walked around the back of the house.

"He had to put some clothes on unless you want to see him in his birthday suit. Which you might, being his imprint and all." Jared said.

"What?" I asked honestly confused.  
"His imprint, you know soul mate?"


	7. Chapter 7

I was about to laugh until I saw how serious he was.

"As Jared has just said, before I could talk to you, we have imprinted." Jake said coming up behind me and putting his arm around my waist.

He must've seen the question mark on my face because he continued, "We were made for each other." He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Why did you hate me then?" I asked confused.

He laughed, "Sarah, I couldn't stay away from you. I visited your house just to make sure you were safe."

Jared punched his arm lightly, "Smart idea with the red headed vamp running around."

"Vamp. Like Vampire?" Who knew that in less than twenty-four hours my life was able to change? I felt Jake's tension as he pulled me closer.

We didn't say anything as we walked up the wooden steps to the porch together until we sat on a rickety wooden bench, "Victoria is the bloodsucker here to kill Bella Swan."

I gasped in shock. I didn't know Bella well but it was still a terrible thing to imagine.

"That's what I said too."

"Jacob, they could kill her!"

"I know but have a little faith in us Sarah. We have a large pack of seven."

Embry came jogging around the corner and up the wooden steps, "Collin Lewis just changed." Sam was right behind him as he exited the house not even thirty seconds later.

I looked at Jake's face. He had dark circles under his eyes, "You need to sleep." I said softly.

"I hardly slept at all last night. I spent all night thinking of our fight. Of what I said. I didn't mean what I said, Sarah, about your funeral."

"I didn't mean what I said about being struck by lightning. But, apparently Mother Nature thought I did."

"When I saw you under that tree…" he shuddered and swallowed hard, "I was scared I had lost you. And if I lost you I would have lost part of me."

His words shook me up, "I-I knew that you were going to save me deep down."

He nodded and pursed his lips, "In my heart I knew something was wrong."

We sat on the homemade bench in companionable silence, "Jake," I finally said, "you really need to get some sleep."

A snore answered my demand.

I sighed and settled on his side, the temperature was dropping but Jacob's body heat kept me warm. It was like having my own personal heating pad. I looked up at his face. It was calm with no expression. It looked so cherubic it hurt my heart. I remembered the look on his face when he told me he hated me. It was cold and hard, unreadable. Once he told me the truth his face showed no sign of maliciousness or hate.

I fell into a half-sleep. It was the kind of sleep where you could think. I decided to take a trip down memory lane. I remembered the first time I fell off of Styx when I was ten and my eyes snapped open, "The horses!" I gasped and sat up quickly.

Jacob jumped up and crouched in front of me, "Where?" He demanded.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "Jake, I need to go see my horses. They probably think I've abandoned them."

His face softened and he put his arm around me, "You scared me. Let's go see your horses."

I drove up to my house and brought the horses in and fed them. I gave each one of them a hug and assured them that even though I was gone for a while that I still loved them. When Barry smelled my hair I realized that my golden blonde was covered in mud and blood.

"Jake?"

"Huh?" He asked looking up from brushing Prince.

"I think I need to shower."

He looked at me and smiled crookedly, "I like it. I think it makes a nice accessory."


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to give a VERY special thanks to all of my readers but an even more special thanks to Vampirefairy13. I Heart you!**

I smiled and again I was reminded that I loved Jake. "You can stay here and brush Prince while I shower."

"That's okay. I better see what's going on."

"Okay."

Before I showered I took a look at myself at the mirror. My blonde hair was matted to my head; my blue eyes had dark circles under them. I had a cut above my left eye and my face, arms and clothes were mud spattered.

After I showered I felt a lot better. I pulled my long hair back into a ponytail and put on a long-sleeved t-shirt. I pulled on a pair of jeans and my sneakers and went out to see Jacob.

He grinned and wrapped me in a hug, "Do you want to go to a bonfire tonight?"

"Yeah, summer vacation. No school tomorrow."

"We better hurry or there will be no food left."

We walked to my truck fingers linked and Jacob slid in the driver's seat. We turned down a sand road that we followed all the way to the cliffs. We walked to where Paul was unsuccessfully to light a fire.

The blaze suddenly flared up in a random burst, "Damn it!" Paul cursed and danced out of the way to avoid getting burnt.

Jake and I sat on a log bench and I rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes for what seemed to be only a few minutes but when I opened my eyes again everybody seated at the campfire was staring at me wide-eyed. "What?" I asked Jacob quietly.

"You were talking in your sleep." He muttered, "About how fire and ice will join to protect someone. You screamed 'no Jacob' and started crying."

I brought a trembling hand up to my face and sure enough my cheeks were wet with tears, "Sorry." I muttered feeling embarrassed.

"It's all right, Sarah. Cheer up. We better get on with the stories." Billy said cheerfully.

The rest of the night I listen to the ancient stories of the werewolves and the vampires.

I woke up in the morning and found Jake sleeping on my couch. I decided not to wake him. I opened my fridge and frowned. I had a half gallon of milk, yogurt, celery, on hot dog (still in the package) and a bottle of ranch.

I checked to cupboards they contained a box of stale crackers, and one package of Raman Noodles.

If I had noticed supplies were so low I would have run to Forks and got groceries in stead of wandering around First Beach like a blond dolt. Still frowning I turned around.

My lips ran smack dab into Jacob's. He kissed me softly and I kissed him back. Once I shook the surprise off my heart was beating like humming bird's wings.

We pulled apart breathing heavily, "I figured I better turn that frown upside down." He said smirking.

I smiled, "Well, it worked."

He turned serious, "Hey, I have to go on watch. What are you planning on doing today?"

"I'm probably going to get groceries."

"Okay." He said kissing the top of my head. "I'll see you later." With that he strode into the trees, appearing moments later in wolf form. He bounded past the house sort of grinning at me before running into the woods.

I sighed the house seem lonely and big again. I hadn't realized how complete my life had been hanging around Emily's house all day.

I showered changed my clothes and drove to Forks. The store on the reservation didn't have the amount of groceries I needed

I almost made it into town when my truck started making a strange sound and soon after stalled. I pulled over and popped the hood.

I looked in and sighed, I was most definitely not a mechanic…at all. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes trying to fight off the tension headache I was destined to get. I leaned against my truck and stood there for sometime and then, it began to drizzle.

I opened my eyes when I heard the sound of a diesel engine. A massive jeep pulled up and stopped near my truck a beautiful pale man jumped out of the driver's side. He had curly, short brown hair and golden eyes, "Hey you need help?" he asked in a friendly way.

"Um, yeah, I do."

"I'm Emmett Cullen." He held out his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

I shook it and gave a startled gasp, "You have cold hands."

Emmett looked at my engine ignoring my outburst. "This belt over here came off." He said reaching into the hood and working under some gadget until he straightened up and said, "There you go."

I thanked him and watched as he jumped into his jeep and drove off.

After getting groceries I laid down on the couch trying to get rid of a migraine when Jacob walked in. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose, "You smell like a vampire. A Cullen." He sniffed a gain, "The big one."

I sat up quickly, "Emmett is a vampire?"

"Yeah, that's the leech's name."

"That _leech_ fixed my truck on the way to Forks for groceries." I explained a little irritated at his attitude.

Jake looked concerned now, "What happened to your truck?"

"A belt slipped."

"Probably the rotor belt." He muttered.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"I guess not."

I made us tomato soup and we were sitting down eating when a thought hit me like a tidal wave, "That's why his hand was cold when I shook it. He's a 'cold one'."

Jake nodded in reply.

The next day after Jake left I was walking from the barn to my house when a red haired woman was standing in my path.

"Are you lost?" I asked trying to be polite.

She didn't answer me, she just stared at me through her dark eyes. In a fiery blur she was standing even closer in front of me.

I was already freaking out before my mind really knew what happened. Faster than a snake she reached forward and bit my neck.

I screamed and a russet colored wolf knocked her off me and she went sailing off into the woods.

The only think I could focus on was how the burning in my neck was spreading throughout my body.

Jacob's strong hands picked me up and then, I blacked out.

**JACOB**

I watched in horror as Sarah was bitten by the parasite we were trying to catch. I picked her up and call the expert of getting a hold of vamps, "Bella, I need Carlisle's number."

I told Carlisle our situation as we sped to Forks. When I got there Carlisle was waiting for me. I laid Sarah on one of the beds and paced impatiently for him to tell me the news, "Jacob, I'm sorry."

Pain shot through me. It was like ripping my heart into shreds.

"The venom has spread too far."

I left her there along with my heart and her truck.

_**SARAH**_

__The burning sensation finally ceased and I was able to open my eyes. I practically freaked out. I was in a beautiful surrounded by beautiful people.

Everybody looked at me like I was going to attack them. In a confused state I got off the queen-sized bed. I realized that even the man with scars was beautiful.

"Sarah, how do you feel?" A blonde man asked.

The question shocked me, "Fine. Nothing seems wrong." I flexed my arms just to make sure.

"Sarah, this might be a little hard for you to believe but, you're a vampire now."

A beautiful blonde with long soft curls carried a mirror into the room she set it down in front of me.

I couldn't quite comprehend what I saw. It was me, but it wasn't. She was too beautiful. Her straight blonde hair fell over her shoulders, her too pale skin brought out the bright amber color of her eyes.

She wasn't me. Yet when I reached up and touched the glass so did she. When I opened my mouth she did too. She had pin-straight hair that I knew wouldn't hold a perm any longer than you could hold your breath, she had the same face shape as I did but her eyes were a red-orange instead of their dark blue. "This is me?" I asked the same time the girl in the mirror did.

I looked from the mirror to the group whose members were nodding vaguely. I immediately recognized Emmett, who was the size of a mountain, standing in the front of the group with the man with the scars.

"Sarah, this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, my wife Rosalie and Jasper." Emmett introduced.

I gave them a pathetic, weak wave.

"Are you thirsty?" Jasper asked me, speaking for the first time.


	10. The final chapter

**I am sad. Can you imagine why I am sad? This is the last chapter of this story and I really enjoyed writing it. I don't want it to end her honestly but I need ideas for a good sequel if you want it to continue too. Even after this story is finished I'd like it a lot if y'all still reviewed.**

Instantly my throat burned insanely. I nodded afraid to speak because of the pain. It was like having your tonsils taken out without anesthesia.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward jumped out the window. "Your turn." Alice chimed from behind my, trying to usher me towards the window.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered shaking my head trying hard not to get distracted by the sound of my voice.

Alice laughed, "It's easy trust me."

I stood on the window sill frozen with fear. I felt a strong push on my back, which threw me off balance and I fell out the window.

I landed easily enough but I was furious. I heard Alice land behind me, I whirled and snarled then felt muscled arms putting me into a choke hold. I went from being mean and angry to being calm and relaxed.

I was appalled that a sound like that could come from me but calm at the same time. It was…weird.

The rest of the hunt went fairly smooth, except the fact that I tore the rose colored dress Alice had the audacity to put me in, to near shreds.

Edward smiled after I finished my last deer, "Somebody wants to see you." He escorted me to where Jacob stood meters away in human form then Edward left to give us privacy.

Jacob and I stood in silence for what seemed to be a long time when I couldn't bear the silence anymore I said, "Hi Jacob."

Jake swallowed hard once and said, "Sarah." His voice sounded rough like he was choking on my name, "I'm sorry." He finally managed.

"For what?" I asked puzzled.

"I didn't get to you fast enough. If I had stayed with you just a little bit longer we could have had a long and happy life together and I screwed it up."

I felt my eyes widen in horror, "Jake, what was meant to happen happened. There was no stopping it."

"We can't be friends anymore Sarah. We're mortal enemies."

I swallowed hard. "Maybe we weren't meant to be together Jacob."

Jacob's face went dark and angry, "How? I _imprinted_ with you!"

"Jacob, I don't know but don't beat yourself up. I love you." I said what I meant. I watched as Jacob phased and ran off leaving me and his torn clothes behind forever.

~Fin~


End file.
